


Was an Rafa so besonders ist

by TatsuEigo



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Er kann sich nicht an den Moment erinnern, als er verloren hat, aber er erinnert sich deutlich an das, was als nächstes kam. Die pure Erschöpfung, knochentief wie selbst sein Herz am leiden war, in seiner Brust zu arbeiten, das unerschütterliche Gefühl des Versagens, die brennende Demütigung, sich aufzurichten, um niedergeschlagen zu werden, die Angst - er erinnert sich an alles, den ersten heftigen Klaps den er beobachtete, wie sein Schuss ins Netz fiel.





	Was an Rafa so besonders ist

**Author's Note:**

> Nick autore: TatsuEigo  
> Fandom: Tennis RPF  
> Titolo: Was an Rafa so besonders ist  
> Personaggi: Roger Federer, Rafael Nadal  
> Pairing: Fedal  
> Genere: sportivo  
> Avvisi: nessuno  
> Rating: arancione  
> Parole: 2049  
> Prompt: 35 - Un fanwork non in lingua italiana.  
> Iniziativa: Scavenger Hunt - 1° settimana

 

 

Er kann sich nicht an den Moment erinnern, als er verloren hat, aber er erinnert sich deutlich an das, was als nächstes kam. Die pure Erschöpfung, knochentief wie selbst sein Herz am leiden war, in seiner Brust zu arbeiten, das unerschütterliches Gefühl des Versagens, die brennende Demütigung, sich aufzurichten, um niedergeschlagen zu werden, die Angst - er erinnert sich an alles, den ersten heftigen Klaps als er beobachtete, wie sein Schuss ins Netz fiel.

Rafa fiel. Er erinnert sich auch daran, wie er ihn nur zusammenbrechen sah, so wie er es wollte, konnte es aber nicht, aus so viele Gründen, vor allem wegen der Tatsache, dass er Roger war, der verdammte Federer, und wenn er nicht würdig sein konnte. Eine gut umkämpfte Niederlage bedeutete dann nichts, und er konnte seinen Tennisschläger ebenso in den Staub fallen lassen und weggehen. Er wusste, selbst durch den Schmerz und die Müdigkeit und die Nadelstiche hinter seinen Augen von der Anstrengung, die es brauchte, um nicht die Tränen kommen zu lassen, dass, wenn er diese Sache verlor, die Tatsache, wer er war und was er vor Dieser schlimmste aller Momente, dass er vielleicht nicht wusste, wohin er von hier gehen sollte. So stand er eine Weile da, am Netz, und sah zu, wie Rafa im Staub lag und vor lauter Freude davonrollte. 

Das sind die beiden Dinge, die ihm am meisten in Erinnerung bleiben. Die ersten Momenten nach der Niederlage werden ihm solange in Erinnerung bleiben, bis er noch lebt. 

Der Rest ist ein Unschärfe, wo er sich nicht genau erinnern konnte, was er sagte, wenn jemand eine Pistole an seinen Kopf legte, aber er ist sicher alles Lob von Rafas Talent, und nach dem meist stillen Treffen mit seinen Eltern und Mirka, wo sie ihn umarmen und ihm sagen - ihn belügen, dass es nichts bedeutet. Keiner von ihnen glaubt es wirklich. 

Das nächste, was ihm wirklich in Erinnerung bleibt - in dieser Nacht, wirklich -, sitzt allein in der Umkleidekabine und hält seine Hose hoch. Es trifft ihn, als er auf der Bank sitzt und seine Schuhe löst, und er sich nicht daran erinnert, sie wieder angezogen zu haben. Offensichtlich geschah es, dass er das tat, wahrscheinlich vor tausenden von Menschen - Millionen, wenn die Zuschauer im Fernsehen mitmachten - die bestätigen konnten, dass Roger irgendwann, nachdem Rafa am Center Court auf dem Rasen zusammengebrochen war, sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte. Nahm seine ordentlich zusammengefaltete Hose aus seiner Tasche und zog sie an. Er nimmt sie ab und studiert sie, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm etwas klarer wird, aber es funktioniert nicht wirklich. Er kann sich nicht erinnern.

"Bist du beschäftigt?", Fragt eine Stimme - Rafa's Stimme - aus der Tür. "Ich komme zurück, wenn du willst." Er lässt die Hose in seine Tasche fallen und macht sich nicht die Mühe, sie zu falten.

"Nein, ich bin nicht beschäftigt. Nur - nein. "Er stößt einen Atemzug aus. "Ich bin nicht beschäftigt." Rafa geht vorsichtig herüber und duckt seinen Kopf verlegen, so als ob Roger anfangen würde, ihn anzuschreien. Das ist er natürlich nicht. Seine Kehle fühlt sich seltsam heiser an, und er sieht zu Rafa auf, unfähig die Frage an seine Lippen zu bringen.

"Fühlte es sich für dich so an?"

"Nicht alle Zeiten, denke ich", sagt Rafa nach einem Moment. Er setzt sich mit gesenktem Kopf neben Roger und greift nach dem Knoten des Schweißbandes, das er noch nicht angezogen hat.

"Der letzte, denke ich vielleicht - diesmal vielleicht, ich gewinne. Aber nein. War schwierig, so lange zu kämpfen ... " Rafa bleibt stehen, gestikuliert. Roger ist sich ziemlich sicher, was er meint. "Es tut mir Leid", sagt Roger und meint es. "Es tut mir nicht Leid, dass ich gewonnen habe, aber -"

Rafa schneidet ihn ab. "Aber entschuldige dich, ja? Wie geht das?"

"Ja", sagt Roger. "Es tut mir Leid, dass du verloren hast." Er sieht Rafa an, der das Schweißband ausgezogen hat und mit dem Nike-Emblem an der Vorderseite herumspielt und es nachzeichnet, als sei es Kunst.  
"Du bist immer noch der Beste", sagt Rafa und blickt plötzlich mit seltsamer Leidenschaft in seinen Augen auf. "Du bist immer noch - du." Er lässt das Schweißband fallen, dreht sich um, um Roger ins Gesicht zu sehen, und sein Kiefer macht Roger den Atem stocken. Das ist der Rafa, den er ihm gegenüber sieht, mit dem Schläger in der Hand, bereit zum Kampf. Das ist der Rafael Nadal, Champion, der nie rauskommt, außer wenn er für etwas Ernstes spielt. Das ist der Rafa, den er sieht und weiß, mehr und besser als jeder andere auf dem Planeten. 

"Das kannst du nicht", beginnt er und findet dann heraus, dass er nicht sicher ist, was Rafa nicht kann, wenn er Roger so anschaut. Fliegen, vielleicht? Er lacht scharf, ein wildes Lachen und sagt: "Sie können nicht sicher sein, dass sich das nicht ändern wird." 

"Ich kann", sagt Rafa und Roger glaubt ihm fast. Es muss sich in Rogers Augen zeigen, ein Flackern der Akzeptanz kommt in seinem Gesichtsausdruck zum Vorschein, denn Rafa wiederholt: "Ich kann", und lehnt sich näher, um Rogers Schulter in einer sonnengebräunten Hand zu ergreifen. 

Alles, was Roger sieht, wenn er die Augen schließt, ist Rafa, der zum Triumph und Erschöpfung grinsend auf dem Boden liegt. Und als er die Augen aufschlägt, ist Rafa immer noch da und sieht ihn an, seine Augen sind wild, als hätte er absolut nichts gewonnen, so wie die Schlacht noch immer weitergeht. Und es ist alles für ihn, weil Rafa sich irgendwie genug um ihn sorgt, um ihn aus dieser Benommenheit herauszuholen, in der er sich befindet.  

"Einige Dinge ändern sich jedoch", sagt er und drückt seinen Mund zu Rafa. Rafa zuckt zurück, als wäre er getroffen worden, und für einen Moment bleiben sie einfach da, Rogers Hand liegt immer noch auf Rafa's Gesicht, Rafa blinzelt - Schock, wahrscheinlich, denkt Roger. Aber er bewegt sich nicht weg, und Rogers Daumen streicht scheinbar von selbst über die sonnenhelle Haut von Rafa's Wange, und dann bewegen sie sich aufeinander zu und passen ihren Mund wie ein Puzzle zusammen.  Es funktioniert, ist alles, was Roger denken kann. Das, sein Mund öffnet sich unter Rafas, das funktioniert, wie ein Ass funktioniert, alles Timing und Kraft und reiner Wille kommen zusammen, um etwas fast Poetisches zu machen. Er grinst gegen Rafa's Mund, das erste wirkliche Lächeln, seit er seinen Ball ins Netz geschaut hat, und zieht Rafa an sich, denn wenn das klappt, will er alles herausfinden. Rafa's Zunge gleitet gegen seine, und Rafa schmeckt immer noch nach Schweiß und Dreck, nach Tränen, alles verdiente Salz und Ruhm. Er kennt den Geschmack. Es ist ihm vertraut, köstlich, und Roger will Rafa auf ihn herunterziehen, es überall schmecken. Also tut er es. Sie fallen von der Bank, und Rafa zuckt zusammen, als er hart auf seine Seite fällt, aber sie brechen den Kuss nicht, und Rogers Hand schlängelt sich unter Rafa's Hemd und zieht hart an seiner Schulter, bis Rafa auf ihn rollt. Sie küssen sich jetzt noch mehr, ihre Zähne klappen zusammen, und als sich Rafa's Hüften gegen ihn legen, knurrt ein Stöhnen zwischen ihnen, und Roger kann nicht sagen, von wem es kam. Es sind sie beide, und sie ziehen Hemden aus und schieben sich Shorts an, bis alles, was Roger fühlen kann, Haut ist, glatt und heiß und golden, und der kalte Boden des Umkleideraums unter seinem Rücken. Er leckt an Rafa's Nacken, genau dort, wo sein Puls doppelt unter seiner Haut schlägt, und dann vorsichtig - zum ersten Mal, seit sie vor acht Stunden auf den Platz getreten sind, ist Roger vorsichtig - beißt, nur ein bisschen, nur genug, um es zu fühlen. Rafa spürt es deutlich, weil seine Hüften nach unten rollen, sein Schwanz hart und plötzlich dort gegen Rogers. Roger hat nie, in allen sechsundzwanzig Jahren seines Lebens und in den zehn Jahren, seit er zum ersten Mal Sex hatte, so schlecht kommen wollen. Er bewegt sich zu Rafa's Schulter, beißt diesmal stärker zu, als seine Hände gegen Rafa's Arsch passen, als wären sie dafür gemacht.

Mit einem Atemzug beginnt Rafa etwas zu sagen, dann bricht er ab, lehnt sich auf seinen Fersen zurück und schaut auf Roger, der auf dem Boden ausgebreitet ist und nach Luft schnappt. Rafa ist zuversichtlich, Roger weiß es. Rafa weiß, wer er ist, was er kann, und begnügt sich mit allem, was er will. Es zeigt sich nicht oft - nie in Interviews, außer in der stillen Demut, die lauter schreit als jeder Schläger, der von einer ganzen Reihe von Spielern auf der Rennstrecke zerrissen wird. Roger ist derjenige, der es am häufigsten sieht und über einen Tennisplatz auf ihn starrt. Es passt, dass er es jetzt sehen sollte, als Rafa auf ihn herabblickt und langsam, fast abwesend, seine Hand zu seinem eigenen Schwanz bewegt und anfängt zu streicheln. 

"Weißt du ...", beginnt Rafa und schüttelt dann den Kopf. Er atmet tief und versucht offensichtlich sich neu zu formieren, während seine Hand immer noch an seinem Schwanz arbeitet. "Sie wissen es nicht", versucht Rafa noch einmal, "wie Sie aussehen. Du weißt es nicht ", sagt er wieder," aber ich sehe dich - immer, ich sehe dich, Rogi. " Roger folgt nicht. Es ist höchstwahrscheinlich die Tatsache, dass er seine Augen nicht von Rafa's Schwanz abwenden kann, der kurz vor der Hüfte auf Rogers Hüfte tropfen wird, während Rafa's Hand ein bisschen schneller wird. Rogers eigener Schwanz ist rot gerötet, steif gegen seinen Bauch, und er ist sicher, wenn er ihn berührt, wird er kommen und dann ist das alles vorbei. Dafür ist er nicht bereit, also krallen sich seine Hände zusammen und er sieht weiter zu, wie der Kopf von Rafa's Schwanz durch seine Faust gleitet und versucht, sein Bestes zu versuchen, auf Rafa's leise, eindringliche Stimme zu hören.

"Du bist immer - Stolz. Du beugst dich nicht, du brichst nicht. " "Heute", keuchte er, errötete vor Not und erinnerte sich an die noch immer frische Demütigung. "Heute habe ich ..." "Nein", sagt Rafa und seine andere Hand bewegt sich zu Rogers Hüfte, als er sich näher beugt, so nahe Roger kann die Schweißperle auf Rafa's Stirn sehen. "Du stehst, und du schaust zu. Sie akzeptieren. Ist nicht Pause, Roger. Das glaube ich von dir zu lernen. " 

Schließlich hat sich Rafas Hand von seiner Hüfte bewegt und ist hinübergezogen, um eine weiche Locke in der Nähe seines Nabels zu finden, noch tiefer, um schließlich an der Basis von Rogers Schwanz zu hüllen. Jetzt stöhnt er laut, will - er braucht etwas, das er nicht nennen kann. Ich brauche Rafa. Ich brauche Rafa's Mund, seinen Schwanz, seine großen schwieligen Hände, alles, was Rafa bereit ist, ihm zu geben. Er ist so nah dran. Rafa bringt ihre Schwänze zusammen, verteilt das Lecken über die Köpfe und hebt sie langsam zusammen. Er schnippt an Rogers Vorhaut, schiebt sie zurück, um sie unter dem Kopf und dann wieder über den Schlitz zu verfolgen, und als er sich nach Rogers linkem Nippel lehnt, sieht Roger, wie er in glühend heißen Schüben über Rafa's perfekten goldenen Bauch stolpert. Jacking Hand. Rafa folgt dem Moment, in dem das erste Seil seine Haut anzieht, und dann kann Roger spüren, wie Rafa's Schwanz gegen seinen zuckt, als Rafa sie zusammen durch ihn wirft. Und das nächste, woran Roger sich erinnern kann, ist genau das - Rafa breitete sich über ihm aus wie eine Decke, warm und nackt und immer noch klebrig, murmelte etwas Spanisch auf seine Haare. Rafa rollt fort, bleibt bei allem hängen, was er zu sagen versucht, und findet die Worte nicht.  Roger erinnert sich an das Gefühl des Bodens auf dem Rücken, erwärmt von seiner eigenen Körperwärme. Er erinnert sich an den Geruch, an das Salz davon, an die Art, wie das Licht in der Ecke flackert wie eine Flamme, für die eine Motte eine tödliche Attraktion finden könnte. Und dann sieht er es - Rafa, mit dem Gesicht nach oben und grinsend an die Decke, als hätte er gerade Wimbledon gewonnen. Das ist ein anderes Gesicht nur für ihn, denkt Roger, auch wenn die ganze Welt es sieht. Jetzt weiß er es. Er hat dieses Gesicht zum ersten Mal verursacht, und diesmal. Es ist sein zu finden. Er erinnert sich, so gut er kann, und findet sich endlich lächelnd wieder.

 

 


End file.
